


My son

by ithefandomtrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthing, IM A GENERAL WEE, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefandomtrash/pseuds/ithefandomtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza giving birth to Philip</p>
            </blockquote>





	My son

**Author's Note:**

> “Alexander!”

“Alexander!” 

Eliza called from the bedroom. He had been pacing the length of the hall, worrying his bottom lip red, of course when she screamed his name he was pushing into the dark candle lit room and kneeling in front of her where she sat on the bed. “Mr. Hamilto-”  
“I don’t care.” Alexander spoke to the midwife, eyes never leaving his wife though. “What’s wrong Betsy?” Alexander’s hand came onto her stomach, rubbing it gently. Eliza practically had to drag her head up, face flushed and sweaty. “Please don’t leave.” She was afraid she was tired and afraid. Alexander kissed Eliza’s protruding belly and shook his head. “Never.”  
“Mr. Hamilton-” The midwife tried again. “I am not leaving my wife.” Alexander stated a matter-o-factly, Alexander brushed a fallen strand of hair behind his wife. “What do you need of me Eliza.” He cupped her cheek pad of his thumb over her cheek. Technically he should be out with his friends, drinking and rejoicing the birth of his child, he’d be called home once they babe was born. Alexander couldn’t find it in him to leave though. As soon as he had returned home with the midwife trailing behind him he had paced outside their bedroom and prayed for his family’s safety. “Just be here Alexander, please.” Alexander kissed his wifes bare stomach and nodded. “Of course.” Eliza for the most part handled everything easily once her ironically calming husband was with her, always cooing in her ear, rubbing her back, and holding her hand. Alexander at one point grabbed the bible, he flipped idle obviously looking for something specific. He only paused when Eliza hissed from pain, squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead. “I love you.” He reminded before turning back to the thin pages. “"Whenever a woman is in labor she has pain, because her hour has come; but when she gives birth to the child, she no longer remembers the anguish because of the joy that a child has been born into the world.”  
“John 16:21.” Alexander nodded. “Mhm.”   
“Alexander, I need you to help me move.” The midwife had stepped out if only for a moment. “What do you mean.” Alexander's hand moved to her stomach. “By the hearth.” hay had been put down on the floor the chair sitting over top of it all. “Oh..Okay.” Alexander's voice shook for a moment before he was setting the bible aside forgetting his plan of reading other verses. He took her hand in his own shaking one and held her elbow tightly. Eliza held his hand tightly when she had settled. “Eliza I need to get the nurse.”   
“She won’t miss anything. Pray.”  
“Eliza-”  
“Alexander.”  
He relented holding her hand and bowing her head. Alexander didn’t know the time or day. It could have been ten minutes since he had entered the room or ten hours for all he could tell. His sweet darling wife having bit her lip to the point of drawing blood with each pain, it perplexed Alexander how she could be so calm now, his hand clenched in her own to the point where he wanted but resisted the urge to pull away. But still she didn’t scream in pain. The midwife entered again kneeling, and Alexander was only faintly aware of her presence. Eliza and their child were his priority. Alexander was for once speechless when the child’s cried filled the room, the air was knocked out of him as he watched the scene of his son's head passing from Eliza’s legs. A strong cry ripping from his lungs bringing a wet chuckle from his parents. Alexander wrapped an arm around his wife, kissing her temple with a grin on his face. “He’s perfect Bestys.” Their son was cleaned off and passed to his mother after being swaddled. “Do you want a nightgown?” Alexander wondering if he should insist on carrying her to bed. Eliza nodded weakly, looking tired and shining with happiness. “I can take over from here, remove the hay Mr. Hamilton.” The midwife shooed him off and fetched a gown. He hesitated but nodded, rolling his sleeves up and gathering the bloody mess from the floor, fire just embers now in the hearth. The sky had been going dark when Eliza had called for him, it had to be at least super time he realized as he brought the soiled things down. There was a large pot of soup set on the stove. A note on the table confirmed who he thought it had been. Aaron Burr’s familiar scrawl. 

 

‘A repayment for when you and your dear wife brought My Theodosia and I food when she took to bed. Smile more Alexander.’

 

In that moment Alexander thought that was definitely doable. He ladled out two bowls and carried them on a tray back up to their bedroom. Day's fading light streamed in, the candles all snuffed out, Eliza sat propped up in bed. “Mr and Mrs. Burr send their regards.” Alexander spoke softly, watching his son suck at his mother's breast and that dear strong mother smiling sleepily. “I’m famished. I thought you would be.” Alexander set the tray onto her nightstand and crawled into the bed next to her. Alexander ran a finger over his son’s chubby red cheek. They hadn’t decided on a name, Eliza had to many family members to decide on a name while Alexander had none. “I like Philip.” He said suddenly. Eliza smiled and kissed her husband's head. “Philip Hamilton.” As if to agree the baby’s violet eyes fluttered open. “Hi little Philly.” Alexander cooed, kissing the baby’s head while he fed at Eliza’s breast.


End file.
